RWBY on Pandora
by ShirowShirow
Summary: Quick action oneshot I wrote to spruce up a versus debate. RWBY is on Pandora, and are messing up one of Handsome Jack's operations.


Head up...

Shoulders back...

Right foot forward... Bit MORE forward...

Wait for the right time to... Oh screw it.

Weiss leaped forward and pirouetted through the air like a skydiving ballerina before delivering a flury of stabs to the "Loader" bot that had been charging towards her. Each of her elegant stabs struck the loader in a joint or bolt, and a second later it crumpled to the ground in a pile of separated parts. She heard another group of the clanking machines approaching from her other flank. Quickly turning to face them, she brought Myrtenaster forward facing upward and spun the revolver chamber in the hilt before crouching into a proper fencing pose. The timing was perfect as just as three more of the digistructed robots rounded the corner the chamber began to glow red and Weiss glided forward on a thin sheet of dust-made ice. One thrust caused a massive bolt of fiery red energy to erupt from her rapier. The three Loaders didn't know what hit them and where soon raining down on top of her, a bit more inelegantly dismembered compared to the one she had just dismantled with precise strikes to hardpoints. She scoffed. These things where even more useless than the AK-130 Androids her family used for guard duty.

"Ha! You go Weiss!"

It was her insufferable but somehow impossible-to-stay-mad-at partner and poorly chosen leader Ruby Rose, who was speaking from above. She was on top of the outpost's roof, her signature weapon Crescent Rose in one hand and a large paintbrush in the other. She was switching rapidly between swinging the former at the Hyperion engineers and loaders trying desperately to dislodge her from on top of the building's first floor and swinging the other at the walls of the multi-segmented complex. Normally Weiss would assume someone would be clumsy and weak attacking a group of enemies by using a weapon as dangerous as a high-velocity sniper scythe in her offhand but Ruby easily compensated for any lack of power by utilizing the weapon's kick as it fired to slam and slice through her opponents. And if there was any loss of skill, even Weiss had to admit she didn't see it. The younger girl switched from high speed clobbers with the flat of the blade against the human engineers and ruthless slices with the blade against the loaders with as much speed as before. All the while in between attacks she would splash another bit of red paint onto the second-story walls, getting closer to finishing their mission. Such as it was.

Weiss had to roll her eyes. Why anyone would pay thousands of dollars for some petty vandalism against the massive corporation to cause "Morale damage" when doing so would inevitably cause plenty of physical damage as they destroyed and assaulted dozens of guards was beyond her. Although maybe that was the point? It didn't matter. All the citizens of Pandora where crazy, and how they wanted to give her team money was their business. Another twang of annoyance shot through her. She wasn't used to not having lots of cash on hand at all time, but there was an understandable lack of enthusiasm for her Vale-printed currency in this land that was definitely on another planet and likely in another dimension.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!?"

Then again perhaps "Morale damage" was a regular tactic in this land considering the mood Yang had been in since they arrived on that dust-forsaken trainride. The Blonde haired beauty's eyes where again burning red as their antagonist Handsome Jack opened a comm channel with her and her only. Weiss sighed as she launched a blue lance of energy across the battlefield and blasted a shotgun-wielding combat engineer away from Yang. Honestly she was doing the man a favor. Handsome Jack had begun specifically talking to Xiao Long more often than any of them, most likely because of her over-the-top reactions. Of course, that just caused her to lash out at Hyperion's forces with even more fury. She dashed across inside the complex the very second the hangar-like doors opened up to pour out another wave of Hyperion personnel, but they where all immediately knocked back in by a small, angry, long-haired and on-fire huntress in training as she football-tackled the entire squad. Weiss didn't see exactly what went on inside, but she did see a steady stream of unconscious bodies and broken machine parts flying out.

Suddenly, Weiss heard a whistling sound and looked up. Sure enough, another group of meteor-like objects where flying down on top of them. Another squadron of the Hyperion loaders launched from the company's giant orbital space station.

"We have incoming Ruby!" Weiss stated as she readied her sword again. "Nah, don't worry. Blake's got it!" the red clothed girl quipped back in a chipper tune as she sloshed another coat of paint into her makeshift graffiti.

Sure enough, a black ribbon shot across the sky and into one of the falling machines. Swinging into each one in succession, the group's quietest member gave a single slice to each of them before landing smoothly on the ground like nothing happened. The orbitally dropped loaders, though, fell apart on contact with the ground as their feet had been severed mid-flight.

Blake landed a few meters from Weiss and wordlessly gave her a smirk of self-congratulation. Weiss wasn't sure whether to scowl or smile back. She had been making an effort to be warmer to her teammates but it was _hard._

A huffing and puffing Yang emerged from inside the building, her eyes back to her natural blue and two hapless Hyperion troops grasped in her hands dragging behind her. She dropped them on the ground before staring at Weiss. "At least he didn't threaten to shave my hair this time." she said in an exhausted tone as she walked a bit forward. She placed her hands on her hips and immediately shot back to her energetic way of speaking. "So! It looks like we're all wrapped up here! You done up there sis?" All three pairs of eyes moved up to watch the handiwork of their leader. "Juuuuuust about!" Ruby said as she put the finishing touches on a giant picture of Handsome Jack with word bubbles saying he did such things as bathe in snot and kick puppies for a pastime pointing towards it. It was very crudely drawn.

Ruby flipped down and the four had a brief moment of celebration. Even Weiss had to admit they where doing really well lately. However, the mood quickly turned somber when Ruby's voice lowered and she asked the question all of them really wanted to know the answer to. "When are we going to go home?"

There was silence for a few long seconds. "Awww sis don't worry! We'll find away!" Yang said as she drew her sibling into a hug. "Indeed. A trail of breadcrumbs has been laid out before us ever since we got here... If we keep following it we're sure to find some sort of clue." It was Belladonna, who had been quite adamant about helping the lower-class folk of Pandora in their rebellion against the ridiculously rich Hyperion corporation. Weiss wondered why that was exactly. "Humph! It's not like we have much of a choice right now." Weiss said with her typical flippance.

She was putting on a brave front, but it's true that her time on Pandora was beginning to wear on her. The place was a nightmare. The baking hot sands, stinging plants, terrible food and dirty _everything_ was a very far cry from the luxury she was accustomed to. Still, she realized it was one more test on her road to perfection. She WOULD overcome this. She would prove to everyone, including herself, that nothing could stand in her way.

"Yeah..." Ruby said. She smiled and turned around to lead the group to their next destination. "Yeah! We're here for a reason after all." She began marching forward with her usual pep. "What kind of reason would WE have for possibly being on this WRETCHED mudball!?" Weiss shot back as she began following despite already having an answer of her own.

Ruby giggled before giving a reply that was so very much her. "To make it better."


End file.
